Video picture data processing systems for extracting the video image of a desired scene from a large volume of video picture data have been proposed. In this system, video picture data segmented in time series for each of the desired scenes (in a pitch delivery unit in a baseball game, for example) of a subject is associated with corresponding retrieval data of various kinds, and stored as a video picture database. Desired video picture data is extracted from the video picture database.